


Everybody Gets a Day Off

by lea_hazel



Series: How We Won the War [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Day Off, Female Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie convinces Peggy to play hooky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Gets a Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



“Don't make me go alone,” Angie was saying.

Peggy brushed off her wandering thoughts. “Whatever came into your mind,” she said, “that you decided you need to visit the Empire State Building, today of all days?”

“Not me, English,” said Angie with a grin, “ _you_. How long have you been living in New York, now? I bet you haven't even been to the Statue of Liberty.” 

“That--” she started, and shook her head. “That is beside the point. Anyway, I should really be getting to work.”

“Criminy, Peg, you don't have to work _all_ the time,” said Angie. “Try to have a little fun, now and then, would you?”

“You have a job, too, may I remind you,” said Peggy.

Angie rolled her eyes. “Pouring coffee and serving cobbler, very exciting.”

“People do need their cobbler, Angie,” said Peggy. “Isn't that what America is all about?”

“See, now you're getting cynical,” she said. “I have to take you out, it's my solemn duty as a New Yorker.”

Peggy smiled. “How long have you lived in New York, Angie?”

Angie tapped her blouse with the pie knife. “Stop changing the subject, English. You haven't even answered my question.”

“Which question?” asked Peggy.

“Have you ever been to the Statue of Liberty?”

“I-- no. I have not.”

“Get your coat,” said Angie firmly. “We're making a day of it.”

“But-- work!” said Peggy.

“You think the city will grind to a halt if your bosses are short one Bell Girl for one day?” said Angie. “It's the phone company, Peggy. Everybody gets a day off.”

“I suppose,” she said with a sigh, “there's always someone else about to answer the phones.”

“That's the spirit, English!” said Angie cheerfully.

“Where do you want to go first?” she asked. “And _what_ are you doing?”

“Packing up the rest of the cobbler,” said Angie. “For lunch.”

“Cobbler is not lunch,” said Peggy.

“It's a picnic,” replied Angie. “Work with me, English.”

“All right,” said Peggy. “A picnic, then.”

Angie smiled as she untied her apron and dumped it on the counter. “Have I ever told you about my mother's cherry cobbler recipe? I used to swear up and down it was the best cobbler in the neighborhood. I fought a girl at school once because she said her grandmother's was better.”

“Did you?” said Peggy, shutting the door behind them. “It must have been some cobbler.”

“She copied the recipe from the neighbor's cookbook,” said Angie with a sigh and a one-shouldered shrug. “Did your mother ever bake you cobbler?”

“My mum was a dreadful cook,” said Peggy. “She did bake mince pies every Christmas. They were her pride and joy. The only thing she never burned. Well, almost never.”

Angie smiled crookedly. “Guess there's more to being a mother than baking. Neither of our mothers were any good at it, and we came up all right. Right?”

“Very true,” said Peggy. “Though I don't suppose I came up quite the way my parents expected.”

“Me, either. Hey, English.”

“Yeah?”

Angie stopped and turned to her. “Do you think an actress can be a good mom?”

Peggy thought about it for a moment. “I don't see why not.”

Angie's face broke into a brilliant smile. “You're all right, you know that?”

 


End file.
